


Risen

by IcarusFeathers



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Alpha Judas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Betrayal, Crucifixion, Forgiveness, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Mpreg Jesus, Omega Jesus, Resurrection, Suicide, intersex omega, mostly hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusFeathers/pseuds/IcarusFeathers
Summary: The night before the betrayal. And then the aftermath.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Risen

"Kiss me," Jesus groaned, trying to clutch hold of Judas' robes and pull him up from between his legs, where he had been kissing him in the most intimate way. 

He was dripping with slick, wet and waiting. 

He didn't know why now. Why, finally, Judas had given into this thing between them. He only knew that he was weak too. He had tried to resist. Even when he had been in heat times past when Judas had been nearby, he had bitten down on leather straps and not called the alphas name. The alpha he had been in love with for as long as he could remember. 

"I will never forget your taste," Judas muttered, wiping his mouth and moving upwards, crawling up Jesus until he was pressed between his legs. Legs that Jesus willingly spread, for the first time. 

He had kept himself pure all these years, not least because no one but Judas had ever tempted him. And until this night he had not known that the feeling could be mutual. Not until Judas had come to him, sat next to him and said he wished to confess something. 

There had been murmurings amongst many of betrayal, of money being offered in order to sell him out, and he feared Judas had come with news of this. That he had discovered a plot, and that, indeed, it might be one of his closest friends who planned to betray him. He had set himself to it. If he was betrayed then it would be the will of his Father. But it would cause him no less heartache to know it was someone close to him. 

But Judas had given him no name. Simply sat, silent and pensive, until finally taking his mouth. 

It was a hungry kiss, ardent. One that spoke of the same number of years Jesus had resisted. Of resistance relinquished. 

Jesus had moaned into the kiss and fallen back into the modest blankets and cushions, as Judas pulled away his robes and began to worship him a completely new way. 

"You won't have chance to forget," Jesus replied, breathless. He pulled Judas into a kiss and whimpered as he felt the alpha press against him. He still hadn't seen it, that thick member that lay behind robes and ached for him as much as he ached to be filled. 

It was worse than being in heat, the desperation he felt as he raised his hips and gasped as Judas slid into him. He was so wet there was no effort at all, no pain, only pleasure. He was pure, he had never been touched, never touched himself. He had heard tales of how painful this could be, but there really was no pain. Only bliss. 

"You can taste me every day," Jesus said the words breathlessly, lolling back onto the bed, pliant for his alpha. "You can have me every day. Mate me, bond."

Judas grunted, thrusting into the son of God, even as he muttered ardently, "You shouldn't say such things. You are Christ, I will never be worthy of you."

"But you are, you are my love," Jesus urged. 

Despite Jesus' words, Judas buried his face in the omega's neck. Breathing deep his sent and sobbing tears against his warm skin as he pounded into the body of Christ. 

Jesus was overcome too, could feel the emotion that came with all these years of longing for both of them. Tears rolled silently down his cheeks as he grew closer to climax, his cocklet hard and catching friction between them as Judas rut. Judas striking a pleasure centre within him on each thrust. 

He had no idea it would be this good. Could be this good. He might have sacrificed his virginity a decade or more earlier had he known. But he was glad, so profoundly and overwhelmingly glad that he had waited. Waited for Judas. 

There was a sudden press against him, and whilst he knew enough of such things to know this was the alpha's knot, he'd had no real comprehension of how that would feel. He gasped, his eyes going wide as Judas pushed further in and then pulled back out. The knot stretched him almost painfully, but before Judas had pulled back that pain had started to feel like pleasure. 

"Yes, my love, my love." Jesus cried, wrapping his legs around the alpha to encourage him on, to press him in. 

With a grunt, Judas thrust inside him. There was a flash of pain at the immediate stretch and then nothing but bliss. 

Jesus felt then how he knew other people must feel when they talked to his Father. Full of radiance and vitality, as he locked around Judas' knot. His body constricting around it and holding the alpha in place. 

With a cry, Jesus came between them, the sensation all too much. Tears continued to flow and he felt like he might burst where he was so full of happiness. 

With a roar Judas filled him. His cum thick and hot, and his knot and balls throbbing. Jesus could feel it, all of it. And he climaxed again himself, now shaking with tears. 

Judas pulled back, his own tears falling onto Jesus' face, before the alpha leaned in to kiss them away. 

"Forgive me, forgive me." Judas begged. 

Jesus shook his head and ran a hand up into his coarse, dark hair, holding him close and comforting. 

"There is nothing to forgive."

The next evening Jesus rethought these words. Reconsidered that night of pleasure as Judas kissed him. 

They stood in the Garden of Gethsemane, a place familiar to them both, but not as safe as it might be with Jesus' arrest sought. So it was with cold dread and shock that Jesus took a breath and stared at the man who had kissed him. His lover. His betrayer as he called him rabbi and made a show of honours. 

It was barely something he was able to process when the temple guards took hold of him. 

He looked at Judas' face. The sorrow there. The pain. 

"I forgive you," He told his alpha before he was dragged away. 

When Christ arose, his skin seemed pale. Much more pale than his usual dark hue. He felt cold. 

And then he remembered. 

"Judas," Jesus whimpered the name, remembering the suffering he had undergone after that betrayal. His Crucifixion. 

He had died for his love. For his love for his alpha. 

Jesus took a deep breath, feeling warmth return to him and seeking a greater meaning within himself. No, not for his alpha, his betrayer. But for all humans, all their sins. So that they might be forgiven and receive endless life. So that Judas might be forgiven by his Father as he had forgiven him already. 

When Jesus rose to his feet and returned to his people, he was praised. He was worshipped. More than he had been before. 

They kissed his feet and touched his skin. He slowly came back to life, feeling the light inside him. His skin darkening once more and his heart full. But for one thing. 

He asked Paul what had happened, where was Judas, an expectation that he would have been banished by his following. 

But Paul had looked sadden and regretful as he explained that Judas had hung himself, spilling to the floor the thirty pieces of silver he had been paid for the betrayal. He had killed himself. After discovering that the omega was to be crucified, Judas had attempted to return the money he had been paid for his betrayal to the chief priests before committing suicide. 

He had been unable to live with the betrayal that had bought forgiveness for all humankind. 

Jesus touched his belly and hoped that all of Judas' sins were forgiven by his Father now, as he had been by Jesus already. 

He would have forgiven the alpha anything. He did. 

Some months later Jesus walked alone, his hands holding his belly and feeling the fruit of their love grow within, the light and life that he had felt on arising. 

"Sometimes good men are misguided. Sometimes, good men do bad things." He spoke softly to their child. "And that is your legacy, dear one. To carry on my bloodline, and that of my Almighty Father. To know bad from good and teach it to your children and to theirs, so that they will always have a guide when I'm gone. A child born of love and betrayal."

When the omega child was born it was empowered by love, hardened by life. It carried a light inside it that it would pass down and down through generations. A light that humankind would forever worship or fear.

**Author's Note:**

> And then omegas were oppressed and the alphas/patriarchy rose and now we're all fucked. The end.


End file.
